Takuya Kanbara
is the main character in the Digimon anime series "Digimon Frontier". In this series, a group of chosen human children are given the ability to turn into Digimon. Takuya is the leader of this group, and is given the "Spirits of Flame" at the beginning of the series. He is in the fifth grade (sixth grade in the dubbed version). Description Takuya's story starts when he receives a mysterious SMS message on his mobile phone one afternoon, on his brother's birthday, conveniently. The message instructs him to go to a subway station, where a Trailmon took him and four other human children into the Digital World. Takuya begins the series as a typical "goggle boy", (only he wears a hat underneath his gray and square goggles)—energetic and athletic, but tending to act without thinking and very stubborn. He has a strong sense of justice, and tries to use his power to do what he believes is right. His hot-headed personality often leads to him arguing with Koji Minamoto, another of Digimon Frontier's main characters. However, they learn to respect each other toward the middle of the series, after their first encounter with Duskmon, and become good friends and partners in battle. He acts like an older brother to Tommy Himi, who reminds him of his real brother Shinya. Takuya also makes an appearance in a special chapter of the Digimon manga V-Tamer 01, where he teams up with Tai to fight Metamormon. Digimon forms Takuya wields AncientGreymon's power through the "Spirits of Flame". Flamemon Flamemon is Agunimon and BurningGreymon's rookie form. When Takuya returns to the human world after his first encounter with Duskmon, he becomes this half-beast, half-human Digimon. In this form, he could not utilize his true power because his fighting spirit had been destroyed. However, after seeing himself in a time paradox, he overcame his fear and returned to the Digital World as Agunimon. Attacks: * Baby Salamander * Flame Tail Agunimon This is the Digimon form that Takuya becomes when he uses the Human Spirit of Flame. The name "Agunimon" comes from "Agni", the Hindu god of fire. His original, Japanese name is Agnimon. Agunimon appears in the very first episode of Digimon Frontier, "All Aboard", when Takuya first finds and uses the Human Spirit of Flame. Takuya was the first human to assume a Digimon form, and in his first battle defeated Ultimate leveled Digimon Cerberusmon. Takuya continues to use this form in many other battles against the evil members of the Legendary Warriors. Later, when Takuya gains the ability to assume more powerful forms, this form is used less and less in battle. Even though this remains his most used form. Attacks: * Pyro Torpedo (Burning Salamander): Agunimon releases a flame dragon from his fists. * Pyro Darts (Fire Darts): Agunimon throws small discs of fire at his target from his gauntlet. * Pyro Tornado (Salamander Break): Agunimon uses a blazing cyclone to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. BurningGreymon BurningGreymon is the form Takuya assumes when he uses the Beast Spirit of Flame. Takuya first obtained this Spirit from a Shamanmon, who had been possessed by the spirit's wild power. At first, Takuya also had problems controlling this Beast Spirit, and even attempted to destroy the other DigiDestined with its power. He almost deleted Tommy Himi in this form until a tear drop from Tommy landed on his eye. It wasn't until Gigasmon kidnapped Tommy that Takuya gained the courage to use his beast spirit's power to defeat Gigasmon. This is a non-true type of Greymon as he exists as a Greymon solely in the dubbed versions of the series. His true, non-dubbed name is Vritramon. Attacks * Pyro Barrage (Corona Blaster): BurningGreymon fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his arms. * Wildfire Tsunami (Flame Storm): BurningGreymon surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases as a tempest of flame and wind. Aldamon By combining the Human and Beast Spirits of Fire, Takuya can become Aldamon, known as Ardhamon in the Japanese version. Many of Agunimon and BurningGreymon's features can be recognized in Aldamon. Takuya obtains the power to combine his two spirits when he received energy from Seraphimon's Power during his fight with ShadowSeraphimon. Using this form he defeated Mercurymon as ShadowSeraphimon (retrieving Seraphimon's Fractal Code and returning it to him allowing him to be reborn as Patamon), defeats Mercurymon by punching his fist through his chest, and then finishes him off as Sakkakumon once the others manage to freeze his spheres, finally destroying him. He also aids Beowulfmon in battle against Duskmon and Velgemon and the two finally defeat him and free Koichi from the control of his evil Spirits. His name originates from "Ardhanarisvara," a deity in Hinduism formed from the fusion of Shiva and Shakti, representing a combination of masculinity and femininity. "Aldamon" is a corruption of his original Japanese name. Attacks *'Atomic Inferno' (Brahma Sutra): Aldamon shoots mini fireballs from his side-arms. *'Solar Wind Destroyer' (Brahma Shil): Aldamon creates a big ball of energy and throws it at the enemy, which is similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force and BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer. EmperorGreymon Takuya attains this form, known as KaiserGreymon in the original Japanese version, when he Unifies the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood. EmperorGreymon looks similar to WarGreymon from Digimon Adventure. Takuya first becomes EmperorGreymon when he and Koji are fighting against the corrupted Cherubimon at the Rose Morning Star. There, EmperorGreymon delivers the final blow to Cherubimon after he impales him in the forehead with his sword. He also fights Dynasmon many times in this form. The sword EmperorGreymon wields is called the "Dragon Soul Sword" (龍魂剣 Ryuugonken). Attacks * Dragonfire Crossbow (炎龍撃 Enryūgeki / Flaming Dragon Shot): EmperorGreymon's sword gathers energy and transforms/opens up into a crossbow-like weapon. He then fires a massive burst of fire which causes an atomic blast. * Pyro Dragons (九頭龍陣 Kyūzuryūjin / Nine Headed Dragon Formation): EmperorGreymon drives his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground and generates nine fiery dragons that he sends at his target. Susanoomon Susanoomon is created when all twenty spirits left by the Ancient Warriors are fused together, and possesses the combined powers of all 10 Legendary Warriors. The name "Susanoomon" comes from the Shinto Storms God Susanoo. He somewhat resembles Omnimon from the first season. He's by far the strongest of the Legendary Warriors, and the only Digimon in the series strong enough to fight Lucemon (in both of his modes). When Koichi sacrificed himself to save the others from Lucemon Chaos Mode, he gave his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Takuya and Koji then brought all twenty Spirits together and became Susanoomon. In this form, they fought against Lucemon twice - the first time against Lucemon Chaos Mode, and then again to stop Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode from entering the human world. In this second fight against Lucemon, all five children combined to form Susanoomon and was able to penetrate the shadow-sphere where Lucemon Larva was hiding. In the final battle, Susanoomon managed to shatter the shadow-sphere, destroy Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, and then split into the 10 separate Legendary Warriors and destroyed Lucemon for good. Susanoomon bears a somewhat of a resemblance to Omnimon—his left hand has EmperorGreymon's head and his right hand has the head of MagnaGarurumon, similar to Omnimon's left and right hands bearing the heads of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Attacks * Celestial Blade (Amanohabakiri): Susanoomon fires a blade of energy from his sword that can be used to cut his enemies in two. The sword he uses (which also resembles a gun) is enormous (it's bigger than Susanoomon); the blade of energy it generates is at least thousands of feet long. * Heaven's Thunder (Yakusanoikazuchi): Susanoomon creates clouds which fire enormous bolts of energy (which resemble dragons) down onto his enemies. Trivia *Takuya's theme-song is called: "Salamander", and is sung by his Japanese seiyuu, Junko Takeuchi. In the Digimon 10th Anniversary CD, he contributes another theme song, "Secret Rendezvous". *Takuya is ten years old (original version only), according to a conversation he had with Zoe Orimoto in the Japanese version, in which he states, "But I'm almost eleven!" *Takuya was the only child in Frontier to exhibit a "Rookie" form, Flamemon (though Koji is listed of having one as well, Strabimon, though it never appeared in the anime). He was also the first to gain his Human Spirit. *Takuya's goggles are cracked in the middle of a battle with ShadowSeraphimon, and inexplicably, they are repaired after he achieves Fusion Evolution. Category:DigiDestined Category:Chosen Digimon BurningGreymon Agunimon Agunimon